Andy & Nicole- My Fallen Angel
by Jabi07
Summary: Andy has a shock when his Sister enters his life again, but how will Nicole handle it in her new home and will Andy ever know why she left at Seventeen?
1. Chapter 1

**Andy & Nicole- My Fallen Angel**

 **Part One**

Andy was rushed off his feet as was Steph as the busy lunch hour had begun as he frantically tries to get everyone`s drinks orders out on time, Leanne tries her hardest to get some organisation back into the place as she help Steph in serving the customers whilst dealing with answering the phone that was ringing off the hook! Luke enters the Bistro with Maria both raising their eyebrows in surprise with how busy it was,

"Looks like we wont be eating here then!" Maria says sounding disappointed as she was looking forward to spending time with her boyfriend plus eating a decent meal as she was starving! Luke not wanting to let Maria down head over to the bar,

"Andy mate please tell me you have a free table for two?" Luke asks his eyes giving a desperate look over at a frazzled Andy,

"I`m afraid not Luke. We have three bookings coming in and as you can see we are rushed off our feet!" Luke exhales annoyed with himself for not booking a table sooner as he turns to face Maria looking apologetically over at her,

"Sorry. Maybe we could go into town and go to that nice Italian's that you like?" Maria nods her hand and takes his hand,

"Yeah that sounds nice" they both head out of the bistro whilst Andy continued manically trying to get the drinks out on time to the tables. After the lunch hour it had slowed down so by the afternoon there was only four tables being used which gave them great relief,

"Babe we so need a holiday!" Steph says wrapping her arms around Andy`s neck as he kisses her,

"Yes we certainly do! but with what exactly babe?" Steph grimaces at the thought of rent and bills as she sighs,

"Sorry didn't mean to bring you down. look I tell you what how about we go away for a long weekend you pick?"

"Aw really? your too sweet Andy Carver!" Steph says as they kiss again before getting interrupted by Luke who comes running over to them,

"Luke? you alright?" Steph asks alarmed,

"there is a police car outside your flat...I think their looking for you!" Steph and Andy frown over at each other confused as Leanne lets them head over to find out what was going on, as all three of them run over towards their flat they see two police officers ringing their door buzzer,

"Excuse me officers! can we help you?" Steph asks as Andy wraps an arm around her shoulders,

"Depends love. are either of you gentlemen Andy Carver?"

"Yes. I am What is all this?"

"I think we better talk inside sir" Andy pulls out the keys and goes to open the door whilst Steph turns to her brother,

"Luke can you tell Leanne we wont be long?" Luke nods as he heads back towards the bistro as Andy and Steph enter the flat followed by the two officers,

"Mr Carver we have come today as we have some news about your Sister Nicole Carver..." on mention on the sister he had not seen for years made his stomach knot as this was what he was dreading ever since she had ran away from home when she was Seventeen,

"What about her?"

"She is in hospital sir. She has sustained some minor injuries following a domestic with her boyfriend" Andy`s heart sank on hearing this as his Sister was a softie she could never defend herself especially not physically,

"Which hospital?"

"Royal General sir. If you`d like we can take you to see her sir?" Andy shakes his head still feeling the shock of what he just heard as Steph places her hand into his,

"Thank you officers. Let me show you out" Steph says as she leads the officers out of the flat before joining Andy,

"Aw babe I am so sorry! lets get a cab and see your Sister yeah?" Andy nods his head,

"I never told you about her..."

"It doesn't matter. babe you can tell me later now lets see her!"

Nicole Carver lay on the hospital bed feeling anxious knowing that Andy would have so many questions in why she left and her not wanting to give him the answers as she knew what hurt that would have caused her brother, she had three broken ribs and the usual bruises from Ryan as was the norm for him! one nurse who was older and had kind eyes gently pulls back the curtain to the cubicle smiling warmly over at her,

"Nicole your brother is here with his girlfriend"

"Oh uh ok" the nurse steps away to reveal a overwhelmed looking Andy,

"Andy!" Andy strides over to her and wraps his arms around her making her wince slightly as they both cried holding onto each other,

"Look at the state of you!"

"Thanks. your not so bad yourself!"

"Nicole don't joke about this. So who is this scumbag then?"

"Ryan. look does it even matter anymore...its over! I just want to get the hell out of here!"

"I will just go find the nurse" Steph says leaving them alone,

"How did you pull her? she`s gorgeous!"

"I am well aware thanks. Listen you are coming back home with us"

"I don't know Andy..."

"No protests cause its happening whether you like it or not!" Nicole sighs rolling her eyes knowing she was never going to win with her brother,

"Where do you guys live?"

"Weatherfield"

"With dad?"

"No. Not seen dad in years and don't plan on seeing him anytime soon!" Nicole filled with relieve on hearing this as Steph returns followed by a nurse with discharge papers, as Andy carefully helps her off the bed and into a wheel chair as they make their way towards the taxi that was waiting outside. Whilst in the Taxi Nicole started thinking about what Weatherfield was like? would it be home for her? could she have her brother back? she really hopes so as there wasn't a day that she did not think about her older brother Andy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

all three of them entered the flat as Andy helps Nicole gently onto the sofa Steph goes to make up the spare room knowing that Andy and Nicole needed to talk,

"It's a cool place..."

"Yeah it is. So you been in Manchester this entire time!" Nicole nods her head sadly taking her big brothers hand and lightly squeezing,

"I really have missed you...I even contemplated coming back to see you but...I freaked out Andy?"

"Yes?"

"You don't hate me do you?" Andy sighs pulling a upset Nicole into him,

"Of course I don't you daft cow! I love you your my baby Sister!" Nicole wipes the tears from her eyes as she swallows the lump in her throat feeling overwhelmed in finally sitting in a room with her big brother again. Andy strokes her hair soothingly his stomach knotting from the dark bruises that his fragile sister was covered in as Steph comes out of the bedroom smiling touched over at her boyfriend holding his sister in his arms,

"Anyone fancy a brew?" Steph asks cheerily as she breezes into the kitchen,

"Sounds lovely thank you" Nicole says warmly as Andy gently gets up and heads into the kitchen wrapping his arms around his girlfriends waist making her smile,

"What you Upto? Go spend time with Nicole!"

"I just want to say thank you for today. I really appreciate it Steph"

"aw well what else is a girlfriend for?! Besides I was intrigued to meet this mysterious sister!" Andy nods his head seriously as he looks affectionately over at Steph,

"I know I should of told you I had a sister. I just was lost for awhile after she ran away...that for years I couldn't face anything that reminded me of her" Steph pulled her boyfriend into her as she could not imagine what it would feel like to not have your sibling and best friend around anymore! She knew that if Luke was no longer in her life she would be a shadow of herself!

Later that evening Steph headed back into the bistro to explain to Leanne what had made them not come back into work whilst Andy watched over Nicole who was now lying fast asleep on the sofa making Andy smile as she looked like a child when she was sleeping,

"Hello?" Andy get up off the sofa and hurries to great Luke,

"Shh my sister is asleep!" Andy whispers,

"Sister?"

"oh yeah my sister Nicole she was in hospital...that's what the police came over earlier" Luke nods his head slowly,

"Where's Steph?"

"gone to work to explain. You fancy a beer?"

"Thought you'd never ask mate! So how long your sister here for?"

"Not sure. She really needs me right now...plus I only have just got her back in my life!" Luke nods his head as he sips his beer looking like something was bothering him,

"Luke what's wrong with you?"

"Maria. She is acting weird lately and I don't know I feel like she is going off me"

"What that can't be mate she loves you! Maybe you should speak to her?"

"What and have her yell I don't think so!"

"Andy are you...oh hello?"

"Hey uh I'm Luke Steph's brother and you must be the sister?"

"Oh hey. Uh yes I'm Nicole" Nicole places herself onto a stool beside them wincing slightly,

"so what was you guys on about?"

Andy lay in bed that evening happy that Nicole had gotten along well with Steph and Luke as they were both important to him as he smiles to himself Steph enters the bedroom yawning as she begins to get ready for bed,

"Hey babe how was Leanne?"

"she was fine. She was understanding said that she won't dock wages. So how's Nicole feeling?"

"I think she is okay. Luke came over and she joined us in a few beers"

"aw babe that is so nice. I'm really happy for you to have her back!" Steph says kissing her boyfriend as she gets into the bed beside him,

"Yeah at least I know she is safe here! Do you think nick would give her work at the bistro?"

"There's only one way to find out. But I would butter him up first"

"yeah good thinking. Night Steph I love you!"

"night babe love you too!" They huddle into each other's arms as they fall asleep whilst in the spare room lay a wide awake and sweating Nicole who huddled alone into the duvet and sobbed silently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

The next morning Nicole enters the kitchen to find Steph and Andy happily eating breakfast as she smiles warmly as she sits herself at the table beside them,

" morning Natalie. Oh you feeling alright? You not looking so good!"

"Oh um I'm ok just not had much sleep that's all"

"aw I hope the bed was comfy enough?"

"yeah it was comfy. I was just in pain you know...is it alright if I have a shower?"

"of course sweetheart uh I'll grab you some clean towels and some clean clothes for you"

"thanks Steph I really appreciate it!" Whilst Steph goes to get fresh clothes and towels Andy frowns worriedly over at his sister who looked peaky,

"You sure your alright Nicole?"

"Yes big bro I'm fine. So what you and Steph have planned today?"

"Actually we have work. You don't mind being on your own right?" Nicole nods her head a smile on her face but inside her stomach was knotting,

"Fine. I can chill out listen to my records and watch my box sets"

Andy and Steph enters the bistro to find Leanne refereeing Nick and Robert again,

"What they arguing about now?!" Steph asks Leanne who looked frazzled and worn out,

"Oh don't ask!"

"I did hope Nick would be in a good mood as I needed to speak to him about something"

"well Andy anything I can help with?"

"I was going to ask if my sister Nicole could have a job here?" Leanne saw a flicker of desperation in Andy's eyes making her give in as she exhales rolling her eyes,

"right I'm not promising anything but leave it with me! Now go help Zeedan in the kitchen you two!"

"thanks Leanne we both really appreciate it!" Steph says as they both enter the kitchen to find a manic Zeedan hard at work,

"Wow you look flustered!"

"tell me about it! So please tell me you've come to give me a hand?"

"we certainly have. So where you want us to start?!"

Nicole walks down the cobbled street and sees in the distance "Nicks Bistro" smiling to herself as Andy had made a good life for himself her and she was so proud of him for that! She exhales slowly before heading inside the bistro to find Andy stood behind the bar making cocktails,

"I see that I've come at the right time! So what you want me for?" Andy turns and smiles warmly over at Nicole,

"I have some good news for you"

"Aw great! Well tell me then?"

"I spoke to my boss and he is going to give you a weeks trial working here!" Nicole froze in horror as Andy frowns confused,

"You did what? Why would you do that? Andy how could you?"

"Andy mate come on get some of these orders out they're going cold!" Zeedan exclaims interrupting the moment as Nicole felt her pulse race and her cheeks blush as she awkwardly looked to the floor,

"Alright I'm coming! Look sis I'm sorry I was trying to help" Andy follows Zeedan into the kitchen leaving Nicole trying her best to compose herself,

Oh hey Nicole, you feeling better babe?" Steph asks warmly making Nicole nod dumbfounded as she tried to find words,

"Aw you have a temperature? Your cheeks are rosy!"

"No I feel fine...uh the chef what's his name?"

"Which one babe?"

"young, tall handsome"

"oh Zeedan you mean! Why what about him?"

"Never mind. Tell Andy I'll see him later yeah" Nicole rushes off her heart racing and her mind racing,

"Nicole?" Nicole froze in horror in hearing his voice as she turns to face Ryan who looked remorseful which always was the case after he had hit her,

"What you doing here? How you find me?"

"I was desperate for you back...I really miss you!"

"you really miss your punching bag more like! Listen I'm not going back with you I have moved on now..."

"right but you belong to me! Your mine Nicole and nobody else's because nobody wants you! So quit the games and let's go!" Ryan says grabbing her arms,

"Get off me Ryan!"

"Oi! You get off her!" Luke yells running over towards them making Ryan square up to Luke,

"Is this your new fella! Because he's taking something that don't belong to him!"

"Ryan please don't do this. Just leave me alone!"

"You heard her leave her alone!" Ryan sneers before walking away making Nicole break down into tears her whole body trembling making Luke help her back to the flat and sitting her onto the sofa,

"Luke thank you. Sorry for all that hassle"

"that guy is of a stronger word a muppet. What is a girl like you doing with the likes of him?"

"I'm not anymore. Plus I'm not that special anyway you better be getting back to work"

"You sure he won't bother you?"

"not today he won't. Look I'll be fine I promise you"

"ok well you know where I am if you need anything" Luke left the flat as Nicole buckles to the floor sobbing in despair of how much pain she was in and unable to heal from it all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Later that evening Andy enters the flat to find Nicole sat curled up on the sofa lying in the dark, sniffling as she was rubbing at her red raw eyes.

"Nicole?! What's happened?!"

"Oh uh nothing...it's nothing...what you doing back so soon?"

"I'm on a break I wanted to apologise for earlier. You sure that your okay?"

"Yeah fine Andy. You better head back before your boss notices"

"uh yeah...you don't want to head over and have a drink or something?

"Can't I'm on my medication"

"oh right yeah well I make a mean mocktail!" Nicole smirks slightly sighing as she rolls her eyes,

"go on then. I could never say no to a free drink!" Nicole slowly lifts herself off the sofa and walks arm in arm with her big brother over towards the bistro. It was busy as they enter the cosy looking bistro making Andy dart behind the bar to help a frazzled Steph as Nicole winces as she sits by the bar,

"Oh babe thank god it's mental in here!"

"I can see that! I only left for a second!" Zeedan comes out of the kitchen area looking worn out as he makes his way over to two pretty young girls who were happily chatting away,

"Who are they with Zeedan?" Nicole asks intrigued as Steph gives a knowing smile as she watches Nicole stare over at their table,

"Zeedans sister and girlfriend" Andy says completely oblivious making Steph frown annoyed over at her boyfriend,

"Oh..." Nicole says feeling stung and like being punched in the guts as Zeedan kisses one of the girls tenderly on the lips, feeling her eyes begin to water she hurried off the stool,

"just off to the toilet when I come back I'll have my cocktail!" Nicole rushes to the toilet making Steph nudge her boyfriend,

"Steph what was that for?!"

"are you really that blind babe! She proper fancies Zeedan!"

Nicole lies in her bed wide awake as once again she is haunted by her thoughts as she pulls open the duvet and lifts herself off of the bed and looks over at the alarm clock. Nicole sighs as she clambers off the bed and slips on her shoes and hooded jacket as she quietly leaves the flat,

"Hey? Your uh Andy's sister right?" Nicole nods her head slowly,

"Yes I am. What you doing up at this hour?" Nicole asks making Zeedan shrug his shoulders,

"just couldn't sleep. How bout you?"

"Same. Just thought a walk would clear my head"

"Yeah funny I thought the same thing. Mind if I tag along?"

"of course. Uh sure. Uh I'm Nicole by the way"

"Nice to meet ya. So how you liking weatherfield?" Zeedan asks as they start to walk side by side, making Nicole's heart flutter manically inside her chest! But the more they were chatting the more comfortable she was feeling as they talked endlessly for hours both talking about deep issues. Nicole and Zeedan eventually stop outside the flat,

"thanks Zeedan for walking me back"

"my pleasure. Uh thanks for walking with me I enjoyed it"

"me too! Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"sure. Hey Nicole be cool if you stuck around!" Nicole beams with joy as Zeedan walks towards his house as she heads inside she is smothered as Steph and Andy themselves into her arms,

"where the flaming hell have you been! Andy has been sick with worry!"

"oh I'm so sorry...I went for a walk"

"a walk? Where?"

"around. Look I really am sorry to make you both worry!" Nicole says before yawning feeling suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion as she made her way into the spare bedroom and lay onto the bed instantly closing her eyes as she dreams of Zeedan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

Nicole woke with a smile on her face and her heart racing as she walks out the bedroom and enters the empty kitchen smiling to herself as she sees a note from Andy,

"gone out for breakfast. See you at workx" Nicole beams wider as she happily makes her way into the shower room and sings cheerily to herself feeling for the first time in years things were finally going to work out for her. Once out the shower she grabs the outfit that Steph had left for her to wear as she quickly changes before eyeing herself self conciously as she chews her lip trying to hold back the tears, wow she looked awful! She had two black eyes her hair was all frizzy and she was too fat for this dress! She could picture what Steph looks like wearing this dress, how glamorous and sexy she must look. Nicole shock her head before peering at the clock on the bedside table cursing as she had no time to change, she felt horrified in having to walk into the bistro like this! Zeedan would be repulsed oh god Nicole then pictured how his girlfriend would look in the dress making her turn away from her reflection in disgust! Taking a slow deep breath Nicole walks out the flat and makes her way over towards the bistro feeling petrified.

Zeedan as soon as Nicole enters the bistro smiles warmly over at her making her feel slightly reassured before Nick got them all straight to work which Nicole felt relieved about,

"So you alright?" Zeedan asks Nicole as she helps him bring in the deliveries,

"yeah why?"

"earlier you looked nervous that's all!" Nicole nods smiling slightly over at him,

"yeah it's a constant emotion for me. Anxious Nicole!"

"Well we will look after you here. So you want me to do the lifting and you unpack?"

"thanks. So you managed to sleep after?"

"like a baby. You?"

"yeah same. Listen I don't usually pour my heart out to complete strangers...sorry if I was full on"

"nah your alright. Besides we're not strangers now are we!"

"no. No we not" they both continued with their work before they new it lunch service was starting as Nicole was told to do office work as customers would be put off by her beaten appearance, so she sat quietly sorting out files secretly relieved to be in the quiet office where she could sit alone and gather her thoughts,

"Hey how's it going sweetheart?" Leanne asks,

"oh um fine thanks!"

"wow these are good. You sure you've done any office work before?"

"yep. This is my first time"

"well your clearly a natural! Listen earlier Nick he sometimes doesn't think before saying things I hope he didn't offend you?"

"no not at all. If I was him I wouldn't want me waitressing tables with the state I look!"

"right well as long as your happy. Oh and Nicole I am always around if you need to talk okay?"

"Oh thanks" Nicole makes her way out the office ready for her break as she nearly walks into Rana who is carrying drinks in her hands,

"hey watch it!"

"oh I'm sorry!"

"girls everything alright?" Zeedan asks heading over to them making Rana smile over at her boyfriend who wraps an arm around her,

"yes we are great. Nearly had a lap full of lemonade but luckily that didn't happen..."

"I was not looking...I am so sorry!"

"hey no harm done was there babe"

"no I suppose not"

"you off on your break?"

"yeah. How about you?"

"Yeah hey how bout you join us?" Nicole's heart races and her pulse beats rapidly as she was longing to say yes but taking one glance over at Rana who scowls coldly over at her direction she knew that she couldn't as she couldn't deal with anymore emotional dramas,

"oh thank you but I have plans already...uh but nice meeting you Rana"

"pleasure!" Nicole walks out the bistro feeling close to tears as trembling she makes her way over towards the cafe,

"Hello again..."


End file.
